<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unlike other by Sasori13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950780">Unlike other</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasori13/pseuds/Sasori13'>Sasori13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasori13/pseuds/Sasori13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samara - Relationship, npc wraith, todd the wraith - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The atlantis team has visited numerous of world making allies and enemies in each, while the group relaxed, weir was informed by staffs a new world walking one pointed “there it seems it’s very  populated maybe they have ways in aiding  us fighting  the wraith?” Weir stared thinking looking over “gather the team” Ronan was with teyla sparring as he smiled “one day you’d beat me but.” Weir rung “ronan! Teyla to the conference room please” in the cafeteria “mckay conference and if shepherds there bring him” fird curious hear already running. In the conference room weir stood “it has come to my attention a new world we have get to explore..I thought perhaps it could be a potential allie”  shepard looked at teyla “interesting? Is there anything of use maybe I hope they aren’t like kolya’s group?” Ronan stared “well wouldn’t hurt if they have a good trade route” weir nod “so will your team take a look?” </p><p>
On the puddle jumper everyone strapped in as shepherd stared “ford dial the gate” pushing a series of panels the stargate sprang to life as the liquud substance bellowed forward and took shape as the stargate. The jumoer flew through as the instantly appeared in the new world. As the team left shepherd cloaked the jumper “alright be mindful” the grouo began to walk as it appeared a large forest as they finally spotted people they  relaxed  “a marketplace great everyone mingle but don’t scare them” as they walked away in a tavern ronan and tetla walked in Everyone stared but relax till shepherd walked in noticing the two “guess we all wanted a drink” placing their weapon down two men laughed and spoke “samara hasn’t been seen in town lately” he stared “guess she took in an felt compassionate for that creepy thing..i hear at nights he find unexpected people and they vanish” ronan stared listening “surprised it hasn’t killed her or her child...but i heard from a friend she was with child” ronan got closer “what does the creepy man look like?” One turned “silver long hair, yellow eyes someone said a bit green” ronan looks at teyla walking back “a wraith” he got up annoyed as the others did the same shepherd sighed “um where does she live if i may ask?” The other spoke “beyond town” ronan  smiled as shepherd radioed his remaining crew “we think a wraith is ib this town gonna check it out since it hunts at night” </p><p>

The group met up at the outskirts staring mckay shook “a wraith she literally helped that?” Ronan  stared “well we will kill it so don’t matter” as the crew walked farther in the dense forest around them at a distant they heard growls ahd a kid’s scream shepherd stared “hurry let’s go now” gun raised, in the area the wraith chased the kid “I’m gonna get you and gobble you up!” As the team hurried they spotted the sound as teyla pointed a house soon ronan spotted the wraith and fired hitting the stomach as he hissed in pain falling. The young child  turned running back as shepherd scooped her up “it’s ok we got you” ronan  aimed still on the wraith as the child cried struggling “no!papa” the child wormed her way from shepherd as ehe rested her head on the wraith, shepherd stared confused as a tan woman with curly hair ran out “oh dear” she teared up “why are you attaking him?” Teyla noticed the wraith’s palms covered “I don’t understand?” The wraith wound now gone “i do not mean harm i was merely playing  with my daughter i’d never feed on her” shepherd stared “daughter?” Inside the woman fixed tea as the child sat on the wraith’s lap ronan stared disgusted with the two as teyla was curious “how have you not tried killing them?” He stared “i am a general of a hive when flying my cruiser crashed and in my daze i met her” the woman smiled “he at first was more in shock, but i reassured no harm would come to him it took a long time for him to heal and in those days we got to know each other.. he has never tried killing me and here we are” shepherd stared “so a human and wraith can” she nods they are genetically like us he wears those to make sure not to hurt us” ronan stared “but he has killed others to satisfy his hunger”  </p><p>
He stared “i will not deny it” he took a sip the young girl pulling the cup down as the wraith allowed her a little sip “this is my family my commander knows what I do and I plan to take my family back to my hive” ronan laughed “they’ll kill them” looking up he stared “it’s getting dark why don’t you stay the night” he got up “plenty of rooms besides a storm is coming” teyla stared “we do not know your names?” The woman smiled “i’m samara that’s tali” the wraith stared “i do not have a name” tali stared “yeah you do it’s daddy” he smiled “that’s what you call me I don’t think they’d call me that” samara smiled “i call him guardian  since he protect us” shepherd nods “well guardian it is” he placed the tea down “shall i take you to your room?” Roana stared with hatred as teyla noticed nodding “y.yes”  he smiled holding tali “this way” he stared to point</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Riding out the storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The team new arrival was the same till they learnt of an unexpected coupl, now that a storm is coming will living with a wraith be easy?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While the group sat dumbfounded that a mere human having a little interest in a creature who are known to kill was odd, ronan carefully watched him not buying anything as teyla too had some doubts. Watching the wraith interact with the twowas documented by mcKay on shepherd’s orders tali was curious watching shepherd “what’s that?” He stared “ah a loud weapon” she stared “oh my dad is a good shooter” he stared “i see...hey tell me has he ever acted strange or went out?” Tali stared “only for walks than he comes back and rest with mommy” McKay stared “don’t wanna picture that”</p><p>Samara preparation for dinner as ronan watched thinking *someone as beautiful as she settled down with a monster* he watched the wraith stand next to her “it smells great as always” she smiled “you’re too modesty” his plam uncovered as he was about to touch he pulled back “ah my hand gotta cover that area..let me make sure the generator is working for us with the storm” he kissed her forehead walking out ronan followed as the wraith stopped “it seems you have a problem with me”  as his hand rested on the machine. Ronan stared “i have a problem with your people” he rolled his eyes “i grow impatient with you watching me if you do not like me, I don’t care just like the town people I’m sure that’s why you are here they assume someone will kill me and they all failed” he stood up walking “you won’t do anything to me because than my kind will know and from my records you assisted my commander” ronan took out his gun “i can just end you here say you left and died in the storm. He growled and jeopardize my family” ronan smiled “you have no family i bet the town would string you up in a second”</p><p>Samara was done as she called out “dear food is ready and um sir” ronan turns walking away “not finished with our conversation” rodney was the first “I can’t wait tali sat next to him “you will love it she’s the best cook ever” rodney glee with excitement, teyla and shepherd sat “it does smell great thank you for allowing us to break bread with you” ronan stared at the wraith while she poured drinks soon the food was placed as the wraith helped samara to her chair “thank you dear soon our child will be here” he smiled “i’m looking forward to it” everyone ate the wraith little bites, once full the crushing sounds of the wind began, as teyla wanted to help while the others watched the storm pick up, teyla stared “he’s very different from others we encountered besides one who saved commander shepherd” samara nods “believe me I’ve experienced scary wraith but I also experienced scary humans, my first husband was not a kind man, but this man..this wraith shown more than any and i love him he stuck by me and could have killed me but didn’t” teyla stared “what if it’s a experiment to see if a human can bare a wraith’s child?” She stared “it’s not” teyla kept quiet as shepherd stared “teyla a word” she turned “excuse me walking over to him “Ronan doesn’t buy anything and said it seems the town is trying to get the wraith..I saw people wonder here and leave </p><p>Rodney rested in bed “oh i’m in a food coma ford stayed at an in giving them play by play “guys you copy?” Shepherd stared pressing the link “yeah” he spoke “some guys thinking of stringing the wraith like a piñata and beating him to death if that’s possible the woman maybe in danger not sure” shepherd stared “i feel she may” he stared around the place he was “how?” Shepherd sighed “she's pregnant and it’s the wraith” ford stared “wait they can” shepherd cut him off “I think, don't want to know or care to know “</p><p>Tali sat as ronan watched her kneeling “hi tali what you doing?” She stared “playing adventures since I can’t go outside”he stared “i see you happy here?” She stared “yeah daddy plays chase and i like that he can turn into a ghostand shout boo” she smiled as ronan stared “so he loves you and mommy huh?” She nod “he’s the best dad ever but he won’t show me his palm, I don’t know why” ronana stared “cause that’s how he eats” she laughed “he eats with his mouth” ronan smiled “not the things thst keeps him alive” she stared “than what he eat?” He stared “people like you and me”she stared “why?” He stared “we are just food they have no use to us... i will watch over you and your mom ok” she stared “o.ok” the wraith walked in “what is this tali come to daddy” she got up and he carried her to her room as he stared “will you eat me and mommy?” He stared surprised “n.no tali i’d never you are my glaxay I would move worlds for you..my palms is why i don’t let you touch” he pulled the glove off “see this is like another mouth and i do eat humans but not family” she stared “thunder is scarier than that” he stared “i’ll stay here while you rest putting the covers on her he laid on the bed next to her as ronan walked passed the wraith stared angry at him. Once she was asleep he kissed her head “sweet dreams my tali”walking out the place was quiet when he entered his room taking his shoes and clothing off he got under the covers he stayed awake as the wind blew knocking trees onto the force field Samira spoke “are you sleeping?” He shifted “no” she sat up “you seem upset” he stared “tali thinks I’m gonna eat you are her, but i care too deeply for you” she strokes his face “you are my world don’t ever think what you are will change that” she kissed him “you’re so good to me” a large Tree collided with the barrier causing tali to scream. Alerting everyone who got up the wraith opened the door as somehow a piece was through her room “tali!” He ran finding her. Shepherd stared “looks like it’s not holder well rodney stared “let me get a little look into it” samara walked over “it’s dangerous” as a Pounding  soUnd was outside samara turns “i’ll see” the wraith stared “be careful”as she went to open ford stood “I believe my friends shepherd and his crew inside?” She nods opening it “the wind is brutal but the people are planning to attack once it eases” he saw the wraith holding the child “i assume the dad i hope” he nod “she has a cut i got bandages” he wrapped her leg up “hey i got sweets” handing her chocolatel she stared “thank you” rodney yelled got my equipment” running out. The wraith gave tali to samara “i need to patch up her room” he ran out as he began rodney yelled “someone sabataged the generator” he stared “what!” As the sky relaxated ropes were thrown around the wraith’s neck “argh” rodney turned “guys! Trouble samara ran out with tali “no!stop!” Samara ran to get a wraith gun and fired hitting one dragging the rope the wraith jumped up growling producing images to scare the group as they took off in the direction of town. Rodney walked up “i assume one of them tried i nee$ to get some parts but it seems the second wave is a bit rougher he pointed samara stared “take the resources you have in the house honey we have to go to your ship it holds better” he stared “alright everyone take the what you can carry” entering the house they gathered food as tali took her toy in a bag ford helped with food and drinks “alright we go now!” The wraith was in front as samara was close tali smiled seeing his ship again “dad will you ever fly it?” He smiled “one day but i am not called so i can stay here”  The hive ship was massive as he opened the door “inside now and do not touch controls or you will see a feeding ground” samara dropped her bags “so much excitement the baby is fighting my stomach” she sat as the wraith was concern “do you need rest?” She shook “i’m find really” he stared “my love you are terrible at lying i’ll take you to your room please rest” the two walked off as tali smiled going to ford “that was good thank you” ford smiled</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tali ran around the ship tapping ford “you’re it chase me” ford stared “hey I don’t think your um dad would like you touching things” ronan stood annoyed “why are we helping him ..he’s a wraith let the villagers find him” the wraith found a former queen chamber “you can stay in here” samara stared staring at his palms “what does it feel like to take a life?” He stared “i can’t lie to you, for me it’s divine much like your cooking, it keeps me focus never having to worry about injuries..our child may experience this during adulthood as children our digestive system still holds up like any human” she stared as his fingertips danced around “she’s kicking” </p><p>Ronan walked around destroying pieces of the ship “if my old crew was here they’d killed him by now”  tali ran into ronan as he pushed her, sliding back she cried as the wraith looked up “rest please” he ran out as ford stopped “geez she’s a kid” ronan stared “living with a wraith whore!” She stared “don’t talk about my mom!” The wraith saw tali on the ground sharling “you don’t touch my child again human” ronan pointed his gun as ford radioed “um shepherd teyla urgent” the wraith charged as ford took tali away. Both landing  punches as ronan’s gun was knocked out of his hand. Teyla yelled “ronan  stop!” The two slammed each other against the wall. Their fight were long as neither was tired. Shepherd stared “do we have a wraith stunner i swear” tali cried “why he’s mean to my dad...no one cared about mommy till he came, he makes her happy” teyla stared “don’t cry” samara walked out “what’s going...no!” As she ran ronan kicked missing the wraith and hitting the woman as she fell to the ground. The wraith paused “samara!” He ran “oh no!no!no” shepherd ran over  “we gonna have to take her to base beckett may have better equipment for this” teyla stared “ronan” he stood quietly the wraith hissed “we must make sure she and the baby is ok”  shepherd ran to locate the puddle jumper as ford stared holding tali “hey mom will be okay our doctors are great</p><p>Shepherd appears “hey get her in as for the wraith handcuffs” as ford dialed the gate weir stood “an emergency?” As they ran ib she stared “wait that’s a wraith he can’t” shepherd stared “the pregnant woman is with him the cell they placed the wraith in as the child wanted to stay with him. Weir confused as teyla stared “that’s her dad she will never leave him it’s all she knows” while beckett stared “oh dear” she began prepping with hours of work. Tali rested on her father’s lap as beckett went to the cell area “hi um I’m terrible sorry but the infant is a miscarriage” the wraith stared “no take me to see her now human” beckett nods  “this way. The wraith followed holding tali as samara woke in tears he stared “don’t cry please” he looked at the child she cried sorry!” He stared “no don’t we can try again, but i will want vengeance”  beckett stared “please don’t”  as an unknown alarm rang “we got a familiar signal todd spoke “my intel said one of my men is here” weir nods “yes the human he was with a woman “how is the first infant born fron human and wraith dna is doing?” Shepherd spoke “she losses the child” todd was silent “how she was perfectly healthy!”</p><p>Over link todd spoke “dial the gate i and a few crew are coming” the message cut as weir stared “he sounds happy” the wraith  in the cell paced as ronan stood watching “so does this please you human? For all the my kind being monsters your kind hides your own dark desires” ronan stared “you feed on others and enslave others to follow you we aren’t monsters. He stopped “we aren’t hiding our intentions we know we are perceived as evil, but i have witnessed your kind throw away lesser important people and the wraith whore in the medical facility, her own mate tossed her aside while i was culling her homeworld..he was chasing them weapon in hand.. i killed him” he turned “that sleeping child at first feared me but not anymore to her you’re the monsters the real evil” tali woke “is mommy sad?” He turned “yeah but I will make right” ronan unknowingly was punched in the side of his face sending him flying “open the cell” the guard opened as the wraith and tali walked out he bowed “commander i am sorry” todd snarled “what is done won’t change anything, i seek retribution for this loss” a wraith guard dragged Ronan by the hair as shepherd stared “todd you can’t have him” the taller older wraith smiled “a father does anything for there child right! I lost a grandchild a potential to be much more thanks to this savage of a human”</p><p>In the lab beckett stayed seeing a wraith looking at the unresponsive child “do wraith mourn?” He looked up “we aren’t entirely without emotion though rage is what is seen more, a death of an adult is less painful but when our own younglings die from birth it’s a terrible feeling” beckett stood close “I understand fully in my field we have a saying do no harm when someone is injured your willing to help is more greater” the tall green being stared “fascinating” beckett stared nodding “you talk different than the others?” Beckett smiled “different location of living but” he turned to the woman asleep than the child “think we could relive her? Your ability to feed can bring life right?” The wraith nod “it would not hurt to try?” The wraith placing his hand on the child beckett placing a monitor as it began to coo a bit moving the wraith smiled “doctor it worked a human and wraith dna purely lives” beckett smiled radio in “we have done it the child is alive everyone come at once the wraith stared running tali close behind as samara woke with one of todd’s men cradling the child “she lives” placing it on her chest samara smile in tears as the wraith stared, samira’s gaze lit up “come see our child” he ran “she’s beautiful looks like you” samara smile “she has her father’s eyes”  he kissed her as todd stood “wonderful let go of ronan” beckett smile “if it’s alright with you all i’d like to run test and for names i’d call her miracle” the wraith speaking with beckett early stared “what is the obsession with names?” He smiled “so we can tell ya who we spoke with since you guys don’t have any we took it upon ourselves to give you one” he bods “ so what would you call me?” Beckett stared “well i had a co worker who was as tall as you named maverick i’ll call you that and miracle’s father i see my brother very i put my foot down attitude so Marr”  </p><p>Todd stared as Ronan came to teyla stared “easy the child is alive snd they aren’t worried about killing you anymore” weir stared “i say congrats normally the mother’s embarass each other by how the couples met and a gift like wine” rodney stared “i’m curious how a human and wraith did meet seems unlikely with they hate each other” maverick laughed “many of our worshippers if would threw themselves at us rare for our kind to see any as attractive, but those are the younger wraith i guess maby tried capturing us as study it’s why we self destruct”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>